


The Lure

by LegendsofSnark



Series: A crushed Heart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry meets two very interesting people who offer him a dream opportunity.





	The Lure

"What do you think?" Iris glances over her shoulder shortly, at the man staring back at them. He was tall, lanky , beautiful brown eyes and his eyes were stuck on her and her husband. She turns back forward.  
  
Len had pointed him out, she was focused more on the drink in her hand and the unmistakable tension that was in the bar. Everyone had stopped and stared at her the moment she entered the small bar with her husband and her elegant red ball gown.  
  
The small whispers of 'Why is he touching the help that way' hadn't died down in her ear and everyone shot Len glances that would have a normal man get angry. Len merely smiled at them and kissed his wife in front of them all.  
  
Most left, others gave a cry of disgust. Even more so when Len pointed out his parentage, the fact that his mother was African American and his father was white. By that time most of the bar had cleared except for the handsome man watching them in the back.  
  
"What do you mean what do I think? He's pretty." She takes a sip, the bartender had, however been one of the few that hadn't cared and was basically staring at her breasts, not caring that her husband was right there.  
  
Len bends down and kisses her ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth and nibbling slightly before moving away. "And I know how much you like pretty things."  
  
She turns back around and stared at him more.  
  
He patted his hair down, his overcoat was slightly open but not in the way that was sexy. He looked around nervously before he kept settling on Len and her.  
  
In a sense....  
  
He was pretty.... very pretty. She licked her lips, smearing her lipstick slightly. Suddenly a fairly familiar sensation hit her. She stood up, moved in front of Len and eyes stayed locked with the dark-haired man. She placed a delicate hand on Len's chest. A smirk crossed her lips. She looks up at him, a glint in her dark eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry Lenny. Go get him. Please love."  
  
Len pulls her down for a kiss. "Anything you want sweetheart."  
  
                                               +

 

The moment Barry Allen saw them enter the bar he knew something was--- off about them. Not for the simple fact they were both stunning   not the fact that they caused a bit of trouble while they entered but for the fact that, she was beautiful, he was handsome and Barry was oddly attracted to both.  
  
He shouldn't be. His eyes should only be on her. That's what he had been taught, that's what his parents had told him. But his head, his heart--- and certain other aspects of him had spoke differently throughout his teen years and he often than naught found himself sneaking behind barn sheds with the neighbor's son for a afternoon of exploration.  
  
He had come in with his friend, a friend he's known for the better part of five years, Caitlin Snow. She was beautiful, smart. Any guy would trip over themselves to have her. She wasn't stuck in the mindset that most women now a days were and he respected her for that. She was dressed in a violet gown, nothing too fancy for an evening out and her dark, reddish hair was done up in a bun. She wasn't paying much attention to Barry, her attention was being bought by a young gentleman that Barry had barely caught the name... Ronnie, he believes he said. Despite them being next to him neither paid him much attention. Even when he was being summoned by the handsome stranger in the bar.  
  
He followed him out. Towards the back. It was secluded enough that neither would be subjected to speculation as to what they were doing.  
  
Barry began to blush. His heart beating a little too fast than it should and his palms were sweaty.  
  
This was not supposed to be happening.  
  
What if he got caught?  
  
What if Caitlin saw what he was going to do with the stranger and told his father? Every one in town?  
  
What if the man only set this up to set him up?  
  
The last one he quickly extracted from his mind. From what Barry gathered. The stranger was mixed, married to an African American woman. He didn't think that the stranger cared whether or not he would get sucked off by another man.  
  
The man, now that Barry can better see him, even in the darkness, grateful by the street lamps shining a bit of light on them, he notices that his eyes are shade of blue, maybe green he can't quite tell but he knows that they're gorgeous. He's wearing a dark coat, it's long enough that it reaches his feet. The entire thing is done up. Barry can't see beneath it even if he wants to.  
  
The man moves close. A smirk is on his face and he extends a hand.  
  
"I'm Leonard Snart. That woman in the bar is my wife, Iris West-Snart. And you are?"  
  
Barry shakes the man's hand. His own trembling slightly. "Bartholomew Allen. But everyone calls me Barry."  
  
The man, Leonard smirks. "Barry. Such a nice nickname. Better than mine I might add. Father always called me Leo. The missus calls me Lenny."  
  
Barry cocks an eyebrow. "And what can I call you?"  
  
Leonard moves closer and plants a kiss on Barry's lips. Unmistakably, it's the most sensual one he's had. Leonard's tongue is down his throat, searching the inside of his mouth with eagerness and it takes all of Barry's resolve not to push him against the wall and ask him to take him right then and there.  
  
He didn't want it to be over too soon.  
  
Once he pulls back Barry's breathing is hitched and he notices that his lip is bleeding.  
  
When did he have time to bite me? Barry thinks and as though he can read his mind, Leonard blinks a few times before speaking.  
  
"You can call me Len. If you want. And tonight, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"What kind of proposition?"  
  
"My wife wants you. As do I. Now, knowing your ways and how you were bought up, it's unfathomable what I'm about to suggest. But I do hope you say yes. I would love to explore that tight, beautiful ass of yours."  
  
The blush on Barry's face deepens instantly and he's suddenly hard. The way that he's speaking to him does things to Barry that he wants to get to know.  
  
"I'm willing to listen."  
  
"Good. Now, what we suggest is sex, between the three of us, at the same time. That is, Mr. Allen----" Len closes his eyes and opens them again instantly. "Barry. If you're willing to have sex with two people at the same time."  
  
Barry takes a step back. He didn't just hear this,  did he? Did he just get offered to have sex with not one, but two people at the same time?  
  
"Are you serious about this?"  
  
Len nods.  
  
"My wife and I, we enjoy the finer things in life and that includes anyone that catches our eye, which you have done Barry. We're very intrigued by you and would love to have you join us tonight."  
  
In a flash, Len has a card drawn and stuffing it inside Barry's lapel.  
  
"The address to our home is written on there. If we do not see you by eleven tonight we know that you have made your choice."  
  
With that said he's gone. The shock of it all wears off and Barry's rushing inside. Both him and Iris are gone.  
  
He puts a finger to his lip where Len had bit him.  
  
Did he really want to do this?  
  
                                             +  
  
"Do you think he will show?" Iris is washing the blood off her hands in a nearby pond, Len's next to her, fixing her gown.  
  
"I hope so. He was simply delicatable." Len's eyes are filled with the memory of earlier, of tasting Barry on his lips.  
  
Iris turns and lifts his head up, despite their height,  despite him being the male, she was the one in charge.  
  
"How dare you taste him before I do. I should punish you tonight but I rather think you would enjoy anything I serve you."  
  
"My dear, nothing is a punshiment while I'm with you. Only being away from you is punshiment that I cannot bear to think about."  
  
She leans up and kisses him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"As I, you."  
  
                                              +  
  
By the time that Barry gets home it's only 9. He has roughly two hours to decide If he wants to partake in something that would have his father sending him to Keystone living with his grandfather. But it shouldn't matter. He's an adult, twenty- five years of age and just because he's still at home means nothing. He can make his own choices and one of those choices tells him that maybe he to meet them. To do this. He's attracted to not just Iris, the very beautiful Iris but also her husband. The mysterious man that enticed him the moment that he stepped foot inside the tiny bar.  
  
He was going to do this.  
  
                                                +  
  
They smell him before he even knocks on the door. Iris is on her knees in front of Len, his hands still in her hair as they both turn towards the door. Len moves. Iris stands with him and follows.  
  
"Should we put on clothes before we give the poor boy a heart attack? Seeing two naked people, I don't think he's ever had that before." Iris grins, hands scrapping down Len's back.  
  
"No. Soon enough he won't have clothes on either. What's the point love?"  
  
She tilts her head. "You're right. You're absolutely right." She walks back towards the bed and lays on her back. "Get the door."  
  
Len nods and proceeded to open the door. His eyes scan up and down, Barry's changed now into more--- freeing clothing and he's handsome. More so than when he saw him in the bar.  
  
Barry, however begins blushing once he takes in the state of Len. His completely naked exterior staring back at him.  
  
"Come in Barry. My wife has been waiting to meet you."  
  
Len steps to the side and allows Barry to enter. His eyes go wide when he sees Iris, spread out on the bed, equally naked as she sits up and smiles back at Barry.  
  
"Bartholomew." Her voice is low, sensual. It sends a sensation through Barry's body. He's growing hard by the second.  
  
It doesn't go unnoticed by either of them. Len grabs his hand and leads him to the edge of the bed. Once he's seated Iris crawls up behind him and places a soft kiss on his neck.  
  
"Lenny tells me that you were watching us, the same way that we were watching you and I must know, do you want us? I mean truly want us? We're willing and we won't say a word. It's not in our nature to out someone that doesn't wish to be outed. If this is a secret for you, to want both man and woman in a society that doesn't understand then we won't cause you harm. We just want you to be happy. Even for a night."  
  
Barry allows his shirt to be taken off him by Iris,  his breeches to be removed by Len. The rest of his clothing is gone in a matter of moments until he's there completely nude in front of these strangers.  
  
"I want this. I want you, both of you."  
  
                                                +  
  
“Please, Barry, Please.” Iris moans out. Her legs are wrapped around his waist. Pulling him in as close as she could manage. Len was behind Barry, his hands on his back and urging him deeper into his wife.  
  
"That's it baby. She wants this. Give it to her." Len coaxs. He presses a kiss to his shoulder blades. "Make her scream."  
  
Iris moved her hands and wrapped them around Barry's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Her eyes met with Len's. His eyes had turned red, hers were doing the same.  
  
They were both hungry.  
  
“Iris, Len,” he breathed.  
  
"Yes?" They responded together.  
  
"I---- I need Len inside of me. Please."  
  
Iris kissed him again. "Love, give Barry what he wants."  
  
With a nod Len did as he was told. He entered Barry with a swift movement. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan.  
  
It's been years since he was last inside of a man. He missed it.  
  
"You feel amazing." Len whispers into Barry's ear. "So amazing. Steady, Barry, Make her scream. Come on now."  Len whispered into his ear. Barry thrusted forward a tiny bit and groaned. Iris clutched him tightly,  eyes still trained on Len's.  
  
An unspoken connection between the two of them rang out through the room.  
  
They picked up a pace, all three of them. Iris let out a soft moan. Her clit brushed over his cock.  
  
He felt huge, not as big as Len but big nonetheless.  
  
She dropped her gaze and watched as Len was fucking into Barry and the sight of his eyes on her, of his hands buried deep in flesh had her on edge more than she wanted to be before the big finish. Before what she truly wanted from Barry Allen.  
  
"Fuck her deeper Barry and I'll do the same to you." Len chucked and that only motivated Barry More. He dove deeper inside of her.  
  
“Keep going, faster baby, keep going,” Iris  moaned. She leaned up, moving towards Barry's neck and sinking her teeth into him, just as Len did. He thrusts forward, deeper until he's spilling inside of Barry.  
  
"What the--- what's going on?" Barry yells. He tries to pull back but Len and Iris keeps him still.  
  
"Shh." Iris sooths. "Just get me there. Don't worry about the pain. It's okay don't worry about it."  
  
When Barry looks down at her he sees her lips painted red with his blood. Her eyes are a deep, crimson red. He's enticed.  
  
With a final thrust he comes, the same time that Iris does and she moved back towards the spot where she had bit him.  
  
He droops, head resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Good." She laughs.  
  
                                            +  
  
By the time Barry wakes he notices that only Len is next to him. His eyes are focused on Barry.  
  
Last night reaches his mind. His hand snaps to the marks on his neck.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My wife likes you. She wants to keep you."  
  
Barry blinks.  "Keep me?"  
  
"If you're willing."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Len looks at the door. "Out. She'll be back soon. But the question Barry. Do you want to stay with us?"  
  
He looks around the room, around at Len. He doesn't even have to think. He knows what he wants.  
  
"Yes. Yes I want to stay with you." 


End file.
